Lost
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Our Favorite Heroes and Heroines are out for a two-week pleasure cruise around the Islands of the Caribbean and the Cay, seemingly, it is supposed to be relaxing and calm until a storm hits their yacht. Thrown overboard, and washed up on an unknown island with no communication to the mainland, how long can they survive before losing the grip on sanity? O.C's included.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while now, so I decided to write it. I only own my characters, so please enjoy and review!**

**Nexa POV**

"This is really nice, isn't it, Nexa?" Naman asks. I nod and look back out at the sparkling blue ocean and the purple and orange sunset. The Professor booked a private yacht cruise for everyone as a vacation, it's absolutely brilliant. We're supposed to go around the Caribbean and Cay Islands, and it won't end for a couple of weeks either. We flew all the way to Florida for this too.

"Yes. It is." I reply as a cool gust of wind whips around us, making me shiver as the temperature starts to drop.

"What was that?" Momoko chatters, walking up wearing a blanket around her shoulders. Brick comes up behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"I have no idea." Naman replies, putting an arm around me.

"Look!" Miyako shrieks from the other side of the deck. We look over on her side and see dark, angry purple grey clouds closing in and the waves forming, it's moving quickly.

"Storm." Brick gasps.

"Can't we just go the opposite direction?" Kyoko says, raising her voice because of the wind.

"No. All we can do is try to stay out of its reach. But, as a precaution, everyone should put their life-jackets on and go below deck." The Professor announces from the bridge.

"Alright." Boomer says in a shaky tone and we all go back under where the purples and greens have stayed due to sea-sickness. Hiroshi opens the hatch under the floor and we pass out the jackets, securing them tightly.

"Where are Eiji and Eren?" I ask. I know that they have spent most of their time driving the yacht or such, but they should be here.

"They're coming." Professor replies and the greens stumble out of their quarters, followed by Ali and Koumori. They strap on the jackets silently.

"What's going to happen?" Miyako whimpers.

"Hopefully all we'll get is the wind and the excess waves, but if that storm catches up it'll be a whole different scenario." Ken says. Eren drops down from the hatch just then, a little more wet than the usual sea-spray.

"We can't out-run it now, It's less than half-a-mile away. So gather what you can in case we have to, abandon ship." She growls. Fear seeps in and we rush to pack things in the water-proof bags. Please let us not have to jump overboard..

**Naman POV**

"My blade!" Nexa shrieks.

"Here." I say and pass the blade to her, she slides it into the bag along with her clothes and other items. I stuff in my clothes, knife and anything else I can think of into mine as the yacht rolls to the side, making us fall into the wall, her on top of me. I hit my head sharply and hiss.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod and hug her tightly.

"I'm fine, I've probably had worse too." I reply and we grab the bags, tying them to our jackets and slipping out of the room. Miyako and Boomer are spazzing out, the greens are grumbling loudly, Kyoko and Hiroshi are talking to eachother anxiously, the purples of course are silent, and the reds are pressed into the wall, scared as the lighting goes out.

"Everyone, get out!" The professor orders, we climb blindly up the ladder and into the raging weather above. Ken and Peach are clinging to the Professor for all they're worth. Eiji and Eren jump from the bridge down to the deck.

"We cut the power on purpose as a precaution, just so you know." Eiji informs us as a wave crashes down onto the deck, making the yacht tip again and we fall again.

"AAHH! I'm slipping!" Momoko yelps. I look over and see she's just barely hanging onto the railing as Brick tries to pull her back up.

**Brick POV**

"Momoko, hold on!" I choke and desperately stretch my hand out but fail to reach her again.

"It's no use! We have to let go sooner or later!" Hiroshi yells as the yacht starts to tip on its side, directly vertical.

"What about sharks?" Boomer whines.

"Just jump!" Kyoko groans.

"We'll go first." Eiji says and, grabbing onto Eren, plunge into the water.

"I'll follow." Momoko whispers loud enough for me to hear and drops down. I let go and follow her, being surrounded in sea water quickly. I come up for air and search for Momoko, gasping for air. She's paddling towards me so I head for her, before I see and hear the lightning strike that blinds me.

**Momoko POV**

"Brick!" I scream, spitting out water. I can see the splashes of water from where the others are jumping in and the yacht slowly going back to normal, horizontal, but it's floating away quickly.

"Momoko!" I hear Brick gurgle as loud as possible. But I can't find him as a wave crashes down over me and water clogs my airways and blocks my sight.

"Minna!" A loud, unnoticeable scream splits the air as I start to lose consciousness.

"Brick.. Girls.. Kuriko.." I gasp as I finally fall under a black haze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyako POV**

"W-What happened." I whisper to myself, opening my eyes a bit, I can see blue sky and sun, so I gingerly sit up and realize I've been laying on sand, by the sea water. We washed up on an island! Boomer is beside me and when he sees me up he smiles.

"Miyako!? Are you okay?" Boomer asks, I feel him wrap his arms around me and I lean back against his chest.

"I'm alright." I reply, looking at him. He's covered in sand.

"Is everyone alright?" We see the professor scrambling through the sand towards us. The others are awake, or just waking up.

It seems everyone is spread out, we're closest to Ali and Kyoko, past them are Koumori and Hiroshi. Kaoru and Nexa are farther up the beach next to Butch and Naman. Momoko is nearest the jungle, a little ways from Brick who's next to a large boulder. Eren and Eiji are right at water's edge.

"Agh.. where are we?" Kaoru mumbles, dragging herself out of the sand.

"I don't know, it seems we're on an unknown island." Ken informs us. I shiver, that means no communication whatsoever.

"What! How are we supposed to survive then!?" Momoko sobs, crawling to Brick and hugging him.

"We'll survive. We had to have brought some useful items with us." Kyoko says determined, rummaging through her bag. I look down and see my bag still attached. Thank goodness! I bring Octi out and hug him.

"If we're stuck on an island, how are we supposed to even communicate?" Naman asks.

"And since we are, aren't there animals that could attack any moment?" I whimper, Boomer pulls me closer to him.

"Unless any boat, ship or plane comes through we can't do anything. And unfortunately yes, there are most likely animals that could attack." The professor replies with a sweatdrop.

**Boomer POV**

I rub circles on Miyako's back to calm her down, she looks ready to cry. That's when I notice how hot it is.

"It's hot!" I complain.

"Yeah, it is. Professor, can we do anything about this sun and heat?" Hiroshi pants.

"Figure it out for yourselves. The heat's already getting to me." Professor replies and falls backwards.

"Is he alright?" Nexa asks.

"He's fine. Just a little disoriented for the moment." Ken replies.

"Then what should we do?" Ali sighs, shaking sand out of her hair.

"We can't wear a anything with long sleeves and we can't wear long pants, they can't be thick or really dark either." Brick says.

"You're saying to change now, aren't you, pervert!" Kaoru and Kyoko growl.

"Not unless you want to!" Brick gulps.

"I'm going to, I'll roast in this." Koumori says in a bored tone and gets up, walking to the other side of a large boulder.

"Alright, we should. Let's go." Eiji sighs. The boys and I walk to the boulder Koumori went behind and the girls go to another, opposite ours.

**Eiji POV**

After we all changed we met up near the jungle, this time with the professor and Ken with us.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of, we should set up a camp or such." Butch says.

"Yes. But where? We can't do it on the beach, the tide would get to it. And I don't feel like going into the Jungle quite yet." Kaoru groans.

"How about we just make it on the beach over there? It's elevated." Eren suggests, pointing to her left at a raised section of beach.

"Alright, that sounds good. Now how about other things, like the animals and water? We've got canteens already." Nexa says.

"We have a small supply of food, and we can purify our own water." Naman replies.

"We can make our own tools or weapons, and if we have our own we can use them too." Kyoko remarks.

"What about our transformation belts? We can just fly back." Momoko whines.

"They were left in Japan, remember? Which was a mistake." Brick says, hugging Momoko tighter while glaring at the professor.

"I didn't know this would happen. And I know that only I can access the vault." The professor gulps, backing up. I face palm.

**Eren POV**

"We should get our camp started." I call the subject to attention.

"Yup. What do we do first then?" Ali asks.

"Build the fire and some shelter, of course. We need wood though, and palm leaves." Ken replies.

"That's easy. Let's split up into groups then. The men will get the things from the jungle, and you girls can stay at the camp site and guard it. How's that sound?" Hiroshi says.

"What! No way!" Nexa yells.

"We probably should, though." I sigh and drag the girls to the camp, leaving the boys standing at the edge of the Jungle. I certainly hope we don't start fighting, because that would only snowball into a much worse situation.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru POV**

"Set out the blankets and towels we have." Nexa told us, taking out her yellow blankets and her towel and placing them on one of the rocks we hauled up around the campsite as a makeshift barrier. I groan in the heat and take out my green fuzzy blanket and multiple towels, setting them up beside the others'.

"We'll use them to sleep on, and for cleaning purposes." Eren added.

"Did anyone bring their own knife or tool? I didn't." Kyoko asked.

"I brought my blade and sword." Nexa said.

"I only brought the cutlery off the yacht." Momoko sighed.

"I have my scissors." Miyako said nervously.

"No. We brought our muscles, sorry." I admitted.

"I brought my little switch blade." Ali said.

"I brought a couple of Dutch army knives and a few pocket knives." Eren said.

"Why do you have so many, Eren?" I asked.

"I have a collection." She replied.

"Alright, enough of that topic. Who brought the food?" Momoko piped up.

"We did." The professor and Ken announced, finally climbing up the rocks and tumbling down with their arms full of stones to make the fire pit.

"How much food then?" Miyako asked hopefully.

"See for yourselves da wan!" Peach replied, setting the bag down. Nexa looked through it.

"With how big our group is, we only have enough food to last us a few days. At least we have a water purifier and matches." Nexa sighed, tying up the bag.

"We'll have to hunt and forage soon then." Eren commented.

"We're back!" The boys triumphantly raised their voices and we saw them walking out of the Jungle with loads of wood.

"Good to see you brought the wood, thanks." Kyoko said and they set the wood down. Butch walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"No problem." Hiroshi replied, picking Kyoko up.

**Butch POV**

"Let go, Butch." Kaoru scolded, but I tightened my grip and kissed her neck.

"Nope, sorry, Cupcake." I smirked.

"This is not a romantic getaway, we need to finish our campsite, Butch." Naman groaned. I pouted.

"I bet you're feeling the same way I do though, Naman." I teased. He glared at me before turning to Nexa.

"Stop it, guys. We need to concentrate." Eren said, arranging the wood for the fire.

**Hiroshi POV**

"Then how about we figure our way off this island?" I groan.

"It could take days, weeks before anyone could find us. We'd need to make a signal or sign. But we have to focus on survival now." Eiji snapped.

"Alright, but we better get of this island before we become the natives." Butch laughed.

"Enough, guys. You aren't taking our situation seriously!" Nexa yelled at us, her canines showing.

"Alright, Alright, Nexa-chan, calm down." Naman said, hugging her gently.

"Shouldn't we discuss different jobs to do?" Brick suggested.

**Kyoko POV**

"Good idea. You boys are in charge of making sure you don't mess around." I said sarcastically.

"And you girls are in charge of not teasing us about it." Hiroshi replied and kissed me again.

"Cut it out!" Kaoru gagged.

"Um.. Guys. Why don't we all just calm down?" Boomer sweat-dropped.

"YIKES!" Miyako shrieked, running behind Boomer to hide. We looked at her previous site and saw a mean-looking crab waving it's claws around.

"Throw it back into the ocean, simple." Butch groaned, picking it up and hurling it back into the ocean.

"That was mean." Koumori said.

"So? We don't need any injuries." Boomer snapped.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali POV**

"Enough bickering. Would you boys mind starting the fire so we can lay out dinner." Eren said.

"Sure, Eren-chan." Eiji agreed and kissed her on the cheek, giving the other boys looks to do as asked. I shoved Koumori over to them and went over to the girls near the food.

"We have to save as much food as possible. So we can't have too large of a dinner, even if we were working all day." Nexa sighed.

"Then what can we eat?" Momoko asked, no kidding we could hear her stomach growl.

"We've got crackers, bread and cheese on top of the pile." Miyako pointed out.

"Then that's what we're having." Kaoru and Kyoko groaned, obviously hungry enough not to care.

"HEY! You nearly set me on fire, baka!" Commotion heard from the guys. Apparently Butch made Naman give him the matches and ended up getting the sparks too close to Hiroshi.

"Oh get over it, Hiroshi!" Butch growled back, finally getting the fire to catch and tackling him to the ground.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! No fighting!" Nexa and Naman yelled and pulled them apart while Kaoru and Kyoko groaned.

**Koumori POV**

"Idiots." I mumbled and snuck over to Ali, putting my arms around her.

"Does anyone want dinner or not?" Eren called, breaking up the fight. We all walked over and got our servings quietly and spread out on the rocks, or by the fire to eat. I grabbed Ali and we sat nearest the Jungle.

"How long do you think it will take for someone to find us?" Ali asked.

"Dunno, Ali-chan." I replied, feeding her a cracker.

"You don't have to do that, you know." She grumbled.

"But I wanted to." I teased and kissed her.

**I'm back! Please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve **


	5. Chapter 5

**Momoko POV**

"I wish we could have stayed on the yacht." I sighed sadly while taking another bite of cracker. Brick puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him.

"Yeah, all of us do. But I'm sure we'll survive until someone finds us." He whispered, brushing the crumbs off of his shorts. I do the same to mine and we both stand up. Most of the others are already done and messing around by the fire.

"Stop playing like that you're going to catch fire or something!" The Professor shrieked.

"Yeah da wan!" Peach barked.

"Besides, we should all get to sleep." Eiji added.

"Yeah, some of us are tired." Boomer agreed.

"Alright then, get the blankets and towels everyone." Nexa ordered and we all walked over to the rock that had the towels and blankets draped over it. I took in the view of the moon while I grabbed my things, which were all pink. Brick grabbed his blanket and towel, which are red, and we both walked over to a spot near the fire, setting up our makeshift bed.

**Brick POV**

I fell down onto the 'bed' and wrapped my arms around Momoko's waist. We don't need blankets since the temperature is pretty nice. And the sand is soft enough I'll do without a pillow.

"Did everyone set up their bed?" Ken asked.

"Hai!" We replied.

"Eren and I will stay up tonight to watch the fire." Eiji spoke up quickly.

"Alright. Good night, everyone!" The Professor said.

"Good night." We returned and I closed my eyes, breathing in Momoko's scent, which calmed me.

"Brick?" Momoko whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Good night." She breathed, turning to face me.

"'Night." I replied and she curled up beside me, dozing off instantly. As long as I have her, I'll survive this.

**Aww~! Please review and sayonara!  
~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nexa POV**

I yawned and rolled over, noticing I was clutching something (Or Someone..?) and my head was on it too.

"Well Ohayo to you too, Nexa." I heard and my eyes shot open.. I'VE BEEN SLEEPING ON NAMAN!

"YIKES!" I growled and darted away.

"Don't think we didn't see that." Eiji laughed.

"You stayed up all night?" I asked.

"We took shifts." Eren replied.

"I bet you've been watching all of us." Naman said sarcastically.

"Yes. And Nexa's not the only girl who slept like that." Eiji smirked. I looked around and saw Kaoru, Miyako and Kyoko guilty of it.

"Ugh." I groaned and fell onto my back, covering my red face.

"Oh come on, let's go get dressed." Eren ushered, pulling me up swiftly and dragging me over to my bag of clothes. I grabbed a yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, and a bandanna while she grabbed a white t-shirt, green cargo capris, and a large clear hair clip.

"We'll be right back." I said and we dashed behind a thick cluster of trees in the Jungle to change.

**Naman POV**

I changed into an orange t-shirt, light brown shorts and a black sweatband, wearing my sandals. Eiji's outfitted in a white shirt and khaki shorts wearing his sandals as well.

"Morning!" Miyako greeted enthusiastically, still clinging to Boomer.

"Good morning, love doves." I teased.

"Hey!" Boomer shrieked and the others awoke.

"WAHH!" Kyoko and Kaoru yelled, squirming away from their boyfriends with red faces as Eren and Nexa appeared.

"Just get up and get dressed." Eren and Nexa ordered. The girls all got up, grabbed their clothes and ran off. The guys slowly walked over to their bags and took out their clothes, going opposite of the girls to change.

"Did you really have to say 'love doves'." Eiji asked.

"Yep." I replied with a smirk and he sighed, shaking his head.

"What did you do besides watch us sleep anyway?" Nexa probed Eren.

"Yeah, for all we know you could've been doing something else." I commented.

"We took turns watching and sleeping." Eren and Eiji chorused their answer, not changing so I guess they're right.

"SPIDER!" Momoko and Miyako screamed and we saw them stampeding out of the Jungle with anime tears. Kyoko, Kaoru and Ali with irritated looks followed.

**Please get the word out that SOPA is back! You can petition to stop it at **

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**We need to reach 100,000 by September 21 to stop the bill from passing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Miyako POV**

"Was it really that big of a deal?" Kaoru sighed.

"It almost bit us!" Momoko and I sobbed, clinging to our counterparts.

"You'll have to get used to it, we're on an island." Kyoko groaned.

"It was probably a harmless Tarantula from your descriptions." Eren said.

"Why do you say that?" Nexa asked.

"It could have been worse. If it's large and hairy, most of the time it's a Tarantula. Their bite is not fatal to humans." Eren replied.

"Shouldn't we start breakfast?!" Ali whined.

"Alright, alright." Momoko sighed and got up.

"You boys can start the fire, but don't let Butch do it again." Nexa said, handing the matches to Naman and they walked over to the campfire to do as told. The girls and I looked through the food.

"WAH! Really, Boomer!" Brick yelled, catching our attention.

"Never mind, give me those." Koumori snapped, swiping the matches from Boomer and starting the fire. Poor Boomie.

**Boomer POV**

"It was an accident!" I whimpered.

"We don't need 3rd degree burns right now." Eiji said.

"Are you okay, bro?" Naman asked Brick.

"Yeah, just a little shocked." Brick replied, sending me a glare.

"Hey, look, there's a spider. Let's put it on the Professor!" Butch laughed.

"Alright!" Hiroshi agreed and they ran off with the spider on a stick. Ugh, will they ever get over the 'prank professor' gig?


	8. Chapter 8

**Eren POV**

I slightly winced as the Professor ran screaming. It's a tiny tarantula again, luckily not a Black Widow, but if he hasn't already agitated it, he will.

"STOP!" I ordered and grabbed him by his shirt, plucking off the creature and setting it down somewhere else. There's a red bump on his shoulder, but it isn't fatal. More like a bee or wasp sting.

"Hiroshi and Butch did it!" Koumori blamed and pointed to the troublemakers. I rolled my eyes and had the professor sit down.

"No more of the pranking." Nexa growled. Naman head slapped them both.

"Is he going to be okay?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, just fine. Hand me some ibuprofen please, and some Benadryl." I replied and Eiji rummaged through the first aid, handing me the prescribed contents. I handed them to the professor and he took them.

"I'm sleepy." He sighed and fell back, passed out.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Brick groaned.

**Eiji POV**

We really need rules or we need to tie up Hiroshi and Butch.

"Alright, today we'll stay at camp since the professor is injured." Naman sighed, glaring at Hiroshi. Brick glared at Butch.

"No, why don't we make the causes for this event go and get more wood and kindling, without any weapons or protection." Brick spoke.

"Sounds good!" Kyoko and Kaoru cheered and had their counterparts on the ground in the blink of an eye, removing their knives from them.

"Ah seriously!" Butch growled.

"You brought it on yourselves." I scolded.

"Whatever." Hiroshi and Butch chorused.

"Bye-Bye!" Kyoko laughed and shoved the two over the boulder.

"Don't come back until you've got what we need!" Kaoru yelled as they ran off. I sweat dropped and wrapped my arms around Eren. This is bound to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaoru POV**

HAHA! Now I don't have to worry about Butch being perverted, and Hiroshi can't do it to Kyoko either.

"What are we going to do now?" Miyako asked.

"Why don't we go swimming. The water's just fine." Momoko suggested.

"Alright. We have to be careful though." Nexa said and started walking toward the water.

"Sounds fun! Race ya in!" Kyoko laughed and ran. I ran after her and we both hit the water at the same time. It feels good, considering the heat. Nice, clear water.

"You two." Eren and Nexa groaned, slowly stepping into the water with the others. Ken and Peach stayed back up on the beach though.

"It seems so calm compared to the storm." Boomer sighed.

"Yeah." Miyako agreed as she started to tread water. Ali stayed close to the beach with Koumori, splashing water back and forth randomly. Eiji and Eren started swimming farther out since they are taller.

"Hey, Kyoko, look out!" I yelled and made a splash in her direction.

"HEY!" He shrieked and splashed back.

"Watch it!" Brick scolded, bits of seaweed and kelp are stuck on him. His arms are crossed and his red eyes are cold and angry.

"Then go and play somewhere else." Kyoko and I stuck our tongues out at him and he growled, grabbing Momoko and leading her to the other side of the beach. Nexa and Naman followed them, probably not wanting too big of a water fight.

**Butch POV**

I can't believe they had to take our weapons. Now all we've got are our muscles and legs.

"This is unfair." Hiroshi whistled as we picked our way through the jungle.

"You think? I vote taking off with our girls to the other side of the island." I snapped.

"That does sound nice, being alone with our girls." Hiroshi said, licking his lips.

"What do you say then?" I asked.

"It's a deal. But there is a problem, we'll have the Nexa, Ali and Eren after our heads. And what about supplies?" He replied.

"Come on, we're former villains. We can figure out something." I reminded with a dark smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get the wood and hurry back." He smirked and we both worked quicker.

**Please review! Sayonara!**

**~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyoko POV**

"We're back." Hiroshi and Butch chorused as they walked over, carrying the wood. Well the break was fun while it lasted, but what're the mischievous sparks in their eyes?

"Okay. Good job." Momoko said, Brick took the wood and set it down by the fire. Hiroshi walked over to me.

"You look like you had fun today." He whispered.

"Hai, I did. Kaoru did as well without you two pestering us." I laughed.

"Ouch, that hurt." Butch whined while putting his arm around Kaoru.

"What are you two up to?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing important." Hiroshi and Butch whistled. Ugh, if I have to save Hiroshi's butt again.

"Why don't we have supper now." Miyako suggested.

"That sounds good." Momoko agreed and they scurried off to the food to prepare dinner.

**Hiroshi POV**

Just a little longer, then Kyoko's mine.

"Hiroshi, I don't like that look in your eyes. Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But I'll be better when we're alone.

"Hmm. Fine." Kyoko sighed. I looked over at the campfire where most of the guys were. Eiji is taking his turn lighting the fire.

"Hey no burns tonight." Brick laughed.

"Those were accidents." Butch and Boomer snapped.

"Whatever. You're not getting the matches again." Naman groaned as the sparks caught on and started crackling, turning into a comfortable blaze.

"We have dinner!" Momoko announced. Alright, in just a little bit of time Kyoko and I will be outta here!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ali POV**

"You haven't really eaten are you okay, Ali?" Koumori asked.

"Oh, I'm just busy watching Butch and Hiroshi. I'm suspicious is all." I replied, taking a bite of the jerky while studying said persons.

"Ahh, I agree with you. They do look up to something." He whispered.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Nexa said, looking at us.

"Butch and Hiroshi." I informed her.

"You noticed too." Eren sighed.

"Yup." I confirmed.

"Hey, look at Boomer and Miyako." Naman snickered and motioned over to Miyako and Boomer already passed out, touching cheeks so closely it looked like they were kissing.

"Ugh, that's enough." Nexa groaned and walked over to them, separating them. I understand why though, she's the alpha and she wants to protect the girls from accidents.

"Speaking of which, I think it's best to turn in." Eiji piped up.

"Alright, who's staying up for watch though?" Koumori asked.

"That's Nexa-chan and I." Naman announced.

"Okay. Then that's taken care of. Goodnight!" Momoko yawned and grabbed her bedding, setting it up with Brick and passing out quickly on top of it. I set up the bedding with Koumori and after lying down, I soon fell asleep too.

**Koumori POV**

"Hey, get back here! Hiroshi, Butch!" Nexa's outraged snarl brought me out of my dream and I sat up. Those perverts are running off with Kaoru and Kyoko.

"I knew it." Ali growled and stood up with me.

"Let's go after them then." Eiji instructed, blowing his messy bangs out of his face and hurling himself over the rocks. Apparently it's only Ali, the yellows, Eiji and I going after them. But it'll do.

"Come on then!" I hissed and we ran.

"Wha- Hey! What's going on! Butch, put me down!" Kaoru yelled as she awoke.

"Same to you, Hiroshi!" Kyoko shouted.

"Put them down, perverts!" Nexa declared and we quickened our paces.

"No way!" Butch and Hiroshi laughed and I inwardly face-palmed, they're the most fit out of the guys, and the idiots too. Why did they start digging their own graves?


	12. Chapter 12

**Momoko POV**

"You two are IDIOTS!" As I came out of my sleepy world I heard squabbling voices.

"Brick..?" I yawned and opened one eye, noticing he wasn't there I sat up and saw the scene. Brick, bedraggled and agitated, is standing in front of Butch and Hiroshi. Kaoru and Kyoko are sitting a few feet away from their counterparts, being fussed over by the other girls. Most of the guys are standing around Brick, Butch and Hiroshi with angry looks.

"I don't think you should be excused from Nexa's wrath." Naman growled.

"They need to be restricted from touching us for at least a week." Kyoko yelled.

"I agree." Kaoru hissed.

"WHAT!" Butch and Hiroshi whined.

"That'll work." Boomer said, crossing his arms.

"NO!" Hiroshi pleaded.

"This is your punishment. You should have known better." Eiji scolded.

"Plus you kept Ali and I up all night trying to get you, we get a part in your punishment." Koumori commented.

"Please no." Butch whimpered.

**Brick POV**

The nerve they have. I can't believe they actually attempted to run with Kaoru and Kyoko, and now I have to deal with them, as usual.

"Nexa, go ahead and do what you want to them." Naman and I chorused.

"But leave us something to do to them, too." Ali reminded Nexa. Nexa smirked and grabbed the culprits by their collars, dragging them into the jungle.

"What happened!?" Momoko asked, walking up to me.

"Butch and Hiroshi tried to abduct us and take us to the other side of the island." Kaoru replied.

"Scary." Miyako shivered.

"I don't expect them to come out of there standing." Eren whistled.

"True." Momoko sighed.

"What will the professor do though?" Ali wondered.

"Dunno." Koumori replied.

"AAAAAHHH!" The screams of Butch and Hiroshi filled the air.

"They're screwed." Eiji sighed.

"Hai." We agreed. Butch and Hiroshi aren't going to get any more ideas like this again, ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nexa POV**

"You won't touch Kyoko or Kaoru until your grounding is over, UNDERSTAND!" I roared, flipping them over again in anger.

"HAI!" They whimpered like the children they act like and I growled, picking them up and dragging them back out onto the beach. I don't know how long we were in there, but I'm sure this taught them a lesson.

"I was right, pay up." Naman smirked and Boomer frowned as he handed Naman his pocket knife.

"No gambling please." Eren scolded then looked to me.

"Ali, Koumori, your turn." I called out to them before throwing Butch and Hiroshi to their feet and sitting down.

"Alright!" The purples purred and disappeared with the perverts.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Brick asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have a few boxes of raisins, crackers and cheese ready." Miyako replied.

"Sounds okay." We all sighed.

**Naman POV**

"The idiots don't know when to stop, do they." I moaned out loud.

"Nope." Nexa agreed with me. I fed her a few more raisins and hugged her. "Are you okay, Naman?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured.

"Tired, aren't you." She whispered.

"Yup." I whispered back.

"Morning everyone!" The Professor, Ken and Peach cheered.

"Ohayo, Professor, could you let me check the bite?" Eren asked, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Relax, it'll be fine."

"Alright." He shivered and let Eren start examining him, though intimidated by Eiji's cold warning stare. I wonder what else shall happen today.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miyako POV**

"I wish you would calm down, Professor. It's bad for your health." I sighed as I watched him freak over the alcohol pads Eren was holding.

"PROFESSOR KITAZAWA! You are acting like a child!" Eren yelled frustrated and had him pinned in a second, she quickly swiped the pads over the Professor's skin and placed them in the slowly filling discard bag. "There, not so bad."

"Nice job, Eren." Nexa remarked.

"Danke." Eren said and released the Professor to sob next to Ken and Peach.

"YOW!" I heard the screams of Butch and Hiroshi.

"Go get 'em!" Kaoru and Kyoko cheered Ali and Koumori. Agh, they're going to be giddy.

**Boomer POV**

"Miyako, want to go swim?" I asked. She nodded happily and I led her over to the water. It's cool and refreshing, distracting from the events of earlier.

"What's that." Miyako tsked and dove, rising above to show me a large conch shell of pretty design.

"That's pretty, but not as pretty as you." I said and kissed her.

"Boomer!" She squealed and laughed.

"SHARK!" Naman warned and instinctively I grabbed Miya-chan, carrying her back to land in time to see the shark's top fin in the water. That was too close.

"What attracte-, Miyako?" I gulped and grabbed her hand. It was cut on the rocks, and it's bleeding.


End file.
